


Trust Me

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Almost Incidental Really, Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Minor Josephine Montilyet/Cullen Rutherford, Minor Relationships, Receptions, Romance, Storm Coast, The Stone Tree, Trust, celebration, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Varric and Cassandra shenanigans.





	

"Where are we going, Varric?" Cassandra grumbled. "We will be late to our own wedding reception!"  
"Relax, Seeker!" Laughter rumbled through Varric's entire body. "I'm not telling you, so you are just going to have to trust me!"  
"Trust you?" She spluttered.  
"Yes. Unless you just spent the last half hour lying to Andraste, the Maker and half of Orlais, Ferelden, and Kirkwall, yes, trust me. Remind me to thank Ruffles for that by the way." Catching Varric's questioning eyebrow, she sighed. "Fine. I will trust you. Just this once."  
"You keep saying that, Sweetheart, but then you keep saying it. Now," he sighed, "Will you trust me for a little while longer? Nightingale knows where we are, and when we will arrive at the Herald's Rest. Can I convince you to come with me?" Autumn eyes twinkling.  
Cassandra snorted. "I suppose. You know, Varric, you look uncommonly like the proverbial cat, and its pet canary."  
Pausing in their trek, Varric turned, releasing Cassandra's hand, leapt upon a rock, which brought him eye level with his beloved. He captured her startled face in his hands, and drew her close to him. Her eyes danced when the realization Varric intended to kiss her crossed her thoughts, she kept her eyes open while they explored each other. Their hands gently seeking out ways to make the other groan in pleasure, reading the joy and challenge in Varric's eyes, encourage Cassandra to move against him, causing him to be the first to break away. "Too bad we aren't in Emprise. It would be a helluva lot easier to cool the blood. I could just dive into a snowbank naked." He jumped down from the rock, released a deep breath, readjusted the front of his pants, and ran his hands through his hair. Varric captured her hand once again and began pulling her along through the hills of the Storm Coast. Cassandra laughed indulgently, and allowed her love to take her wherever he planned for them to go. The sun was laughing with them, despite Corypheus still being at large, the birds were singing, the land was peaceful, and there was a certain familiarity about their surroundings.  
Varric chuckled, knowing well, despite Cassandra's penchant for ferreting out facts; she had a very romantic heart. He couldn't count the myriad ways he had slowly drawn her out, over the last months, it had taken gentleness, and patience. Wooing Cassandra had been so much more difficult than wooing Bianca had been. It could have been their ages when they got together but all Varric had had to do to get Bianca in his bed was to complement her ideas, and give her interesting mental puzzles to solve. She'd probably be happier with Bogdan, if the idiot would just complement her sometimes. Shaking his head to clear it, Varric refocused on the task at hand. He knew how much Cassandra loved the little romantic bits of history that they had uncovered during their work with the Inquisition. Despite the fact that Cassandra was Andrastian to her core, Varric had learned that there was something about tales of star-crossed lovers sneaking away to fight for their love that caused her heart to beat even harder.  
"Varric! Where are we going? I have no desire to traipse across half of Thedas in my wedding gown! Leliana, Dorian, and Vivienne will slaughter me. And I will rise as an abomination because I did not have my wedding night!"  
Varric threw back his head and laughed when he turned and saw his Cassandra, hands on her hips, refusing to budge another step.  
"Alright, I'll give you a little information, so you won't implode with impatience, Seeker! We are being met by a gathering of friends, just a little way farther up the hill. Think of it as a private wedding reception with just our close friends, before the one we must take part of as the Inquisition. This one is for real, for us while the other one, the reception at Skyhold is for all the big muckety-mucks who support the Inquision and expect to be treated like royalty." He takes in her indignation, "Will you walk with me, my love?"  
She assents by putting her right hand in his outstretched left. They walk another quarter mile, and when they top the rise, she gasps. Varric's heart has never been so happy. The shocked joy that courses through Cassandra when she realizes where they are, and what they will be doing, warms Varric in a way that teasing her never had. Even writing Swords and Shields for her hadn't brought him this much joy.  
"How did you know, Varric? How did you know that I longed to stand here before the Stone Tree, and pledge my love to you privately?"  
"Oh, a little birdie told me", Varric replies, shooting a wink at Leliana, standing next to the lover's landmark with a purple scarf within her hands. Iron Bull slings his arms around Dorian, who wipes his eyes surreptitiously. Sera elbows Blackwall grinning, "Don't forget to kiss it!", as Cassandra, and Varric walk towards the Stone Tree. Josephine sighs in delight, allowing Cullen to draw her to his side, discarding propriety in this relaxed setting for a little while. Vivienne straightens and brushes an invisible speck of dust off Malika's shoulder, while Malika's smile shone through her eyes. Their once reticent leader had allowed her carta connections to fall away after she'd walked out of the rift, and accepted the motley crew of advisors and companions to become her family, and she was happier for it. Solas stood just to the left of Leliana whispering to Cole, probably something to do with the elven rite of life binding that Varric and Cassandra were about to take part in. Declaring to those closest to them that they needed friends to counsel them during joyous and difficult times; that they pledged to fight for one another's honor, and not just their own. That they would seek to hear the other first before demanding to be heard, and that they would not let the day close on a conflict if it were at all within their power to resolve the problem. The old Ferelden saying, "Quiet coals eventually set an entire keep ablaze" embroidered upon the cloth in Leliana's hands reminding the newlyweds to talk about their differences before they became a problem.  
Once again, Cassandra takes his hand, and they step into the circle, surrounded by their dearest friends, and loved ones. Hands clasped together, they pledge their hearts, and souls to one another for the remainder of their days, to the very great delight of their loved ones.


End file.
